


One Door Closes

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott isn't sure that turning away a troubled mutant was a good idea.  Kitty still thinks that it's better than the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after episode 1.02, "The X-Impulse," and was originally intended for the "library" challenge on the LiveJournal community Comic Drabbles. It was also partially inspired by J. Rachel Edidin's [recap of the episode](http://www.rachelandmiles.com/xmen/?p=2895), specifically their criticism of Xavier (which I've also heard from others) for apparently not attempting to recruit Lance.

Kitty wasn’t sure that she would ever totally get over the number of rooms at the Xavier Institute, but she was pleased to have remembered where the library was. As she approached the door, she discovered that it was ajar, and that she could hear two voices from inside.

"…thought we didn’t turn anyone away,” Scott was saying. She remembered that he was in the same year as Jean, though he didn’t seem to be nearly as outgoing. “So, this Alvers guy has dangerous powers and kind of a rough life. That could just as easily apply to… to a lot of mutant kids.”

At the sound of the name, Kitty took an involuntary step back.

“It was a difficult decision, Scott.” The other voice belonged to Professor Xavier. “Unfortunately, we also cannot force people to join us if they choose another way.”

“Did you at least talk to him? I usually trust your judgment, Professor, but this is…”

“Would you rather have found out what he really was when he tried to bring this house down around us?” Xavier asked sharply. Neither of them spoke for a minute, and then he said, “Please come in, Kitty.”

Kitty stepped through the door without bothering to open it, certain that she was blushing bright red. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted to take a closer look at the library. I didn’t mean to, like, eavesdrop…”

“It’s perfectly all right,” Xavier said. “You didn’t intend any harm.”

“Were you really planning to bring Lance here?” Neither he nor Jean had even hinted that it had been a possibility.

“Apparently it wasn’t out of the question,” Scott said flatly.

“Well, I hope it’s out of the question _now_ ,” Kitty replied, trying to keep her own voice steady. “Even if you’re trying to help as many of us as you can, he tried to kill me and my parents, and I never want him to come near me again.”

Scott looked like he wasn’t sure how to respond. “I didn’t know,” he said at last.

“You wanted to believe he was something that he’s not,” Kitty told him. “I get it.” She hoped nobody would ever find out that if Lance had really been the kind of person he’d pretended to be, she would have been more than happy for the two of them to start their new lives in Bayville side by side.


End file.
